1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to chairs, and in particular, to chairs that can assume multiple orientations and which may be advantageously used when playing video games.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE INVENTION BACKGROUND
Home video games enjoy great popularity in today's society. As the capabilities of microcomputer programs continue to grow at astonishing rates, the graphics and audio of today's video games have become more life-like and, in some cases, intense. As a result, to enhance the game playing experience, there have been many efforts to provide accessories for use with such games.
Specifically, video game accessories in the form of chair apparatuses have been developed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,290,034 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,437, 453 to Hineman ("Hineman") disclose an adjustable height game chair with footrests and an integral joystick.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,613 to Wedeking ("Wedeking") discloses a platform connected to a chair on which a video game controller is secured. In Wedeking, an elongated structure connects to the platform at one end and connects to the chair by way of a base at the other end. Wedeking discloses a "leg-less rocker" to which the platform of the invention is affixed. The chair is legless, consisting simply of a seat and backrest.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,746 to Boyd et al. ("Boyd") discloses an aircraft simulator that includes a movable seat facing a video display. The seat disclosed in Boyd can be tilted about a central socket that connects the seat to a base and includes a control that causes the image on the video display to shift in response to the tilting movement of the seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,771 to Mansfield ("Mansfield") also discloses a computer interactive game machine with a swinging seat. Mansfield also discloses an integral video display monitor. Here, the machine includes a support structure, a seat mounted on the support structure and swingable along two axes, a handle bar mounted on the support structure in front of the seat for pivoting the seat about the two axes, and a position sensor responsive to movement of the seat. Mansfield also discloses feet stirrups that affect movement of the seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,470 to Astroth et al. ("Astroth") discloses a system for adding realism to a video display by moving a seated player and a video screen to correspond to a scene displayed on the video screen. Astroth discloses a stationary base unit and a platform supporting a chair and a console containing a video screen. The platform is simultaneously tiltable both front to back and side to side. Astroth also discloses a programming means that causes various views to be displayed on the screen, a drive means that causes the platform to tilt and a control means that causes the programming means and drive means to act in cooperation with one another.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 334,487 to Perry ("Perry") also discloses a video game control seat. The Perry seat has a conical base that supports a single-piece seat and backrest in a fixed position. The seat and backrest are flared to extend partially around the occupant.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 260,823 to Stulik, Jr. ("Stulik") discloses a game chair. The Stulik chair is rectangular in shape, having a base, a seat, a backrest, and two arms. The base is a solid rectangle that rests on a floor surface and supports the chair. The arms each have an upper surface with depressions and the right arm has an extension portion protruding beyond the front of the chair.
A video game accessory chair manufactured under the name The Virtual Vehicle JD, by Interactive I/O Inc., includes a frame supporting an adjustable seat, gas and brake pedals, and a monitor stand from which projects a steering wheel. The frame comprises two side rails, and an axle having a wheel on either end extends between the front portion of the sidewalls. The gas and brake pedals are disposed on a pedal support bar that extends between the sidewalls behind the axle. The seat is disposed on a pedal platform that is movably disposed on the side rails. Two substantially vertical rails support the monitor stand in front of the seat and a steering wheel projects out from the monitor stand toward the seat.
The Intensor, by BSG Labs, Inc., includes a seat and backrest that may be folded together, five integral speakers for connection to the audio jack of a gaming system, and an optional office chair base. When utilized without the office base, the base appears to be rockable.
While the aforementioned seats/chairs purport to improve and/or enhance the video game experience, they often sacrifice comfort.
Thus, there is a need for a video game accessory chair that can enhance the video game playing experience while providing a comfortable seat that can be advantageously adjusted to better support an occupant's body.
There is a further need for a video game chair that is convertible between a stationary chair and a rocking chair.
A need exists for a video game chair that can recline to a variety of different positions.
There is stall another need for chair that has a storage area for storing games, controllers, etc., when not in use.
Yet another need exists for a chair having the above-mentioned attributes that is comfortable and provides a leg rest, an adjustable head rest and rotating arm rests.